


Darling you've got to let me know

by DovahCourts



Series: Nickstiel work [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel owns a Hellhound because wtf not, Cussing, Hellhounds, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Seraph Castiel (Supernatural), The hellhound's name is Koifish because Cas is bad at naming things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Nick meets a familiar face after he had killed a Priest.Art by me





	Darling you've got to let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Cass's wings are different in this fic because wtf not
> 
> Links to art  
> <https://www.deviantart.com/dovahcourts/art/Day-20-Puppies-777452171>  
> <https://www.deviantart.com/dovahcourts/art/Darling-you-got-to-let-me-know-780035895>

Nick walked out of the Church with a solemn face, raindrops splashed down as he looked at the sky.  
He groaned in annoyance when he stepped into the rain; as shoes softly splashed into the forming puddles of the sidewalk, he brought his hammer under his sleeve to hide it from onlookers.

 _Should I stay or should I go now?_  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go, there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double

The song played nearby as Nick walked.

Looking down at the sidewalk as he continued his stroll, dark crimson blood expanded in one of the puddles; fresh...  
He decided to ignore it since it could've been a kid who fell down while riding a bicycle and scraped their chin.  
So he continued to stray from the blood-...Just then he heard a yelp and a body slumping against a wall.  
Walking back, he was met with small blood puddles and blood smearing against the red brick wall.

He then decided to investigate.  
 Following the trails of blood puddles, until the puddles turned into smears  
    
____  
A few minutes earlier  
__  
Castiel stumbled into a nearby alleyway, hand clutching against his abdomen as blood seeped through.  
  He winced in pain every time he took a step, the demon he fought earlier had stabbed his lower calf  
  He felt a sharp stinging pain behind his shoulder blades, he let out a yelp and let his body fall against the brick wall; tearing the wound on his leg.  
Feeling a familiar feathery softness his eyes widened in shock.  
_This can't be possible, my grace is still intact and-_ His thoughts stopped when he heard approaching footsteps.  
Heart pumping blood fast and the adrenaline running he had little to no time to think, so he dragged himself to the other side of the alleyway.  
  Footsteps getting closer and closer, closer-  
In an instant, his wings covered himself to shield from whatever could be coming near him.  
___  
As Nick followed the bloodstains he turned his head to meet-...wings...  
Four wings, washed-out goldish color.  
  "Hey, you," Nick spoke, the only response he got was a jolt of surprise from the body, eventually lowering down.  
"Nick..?"  _that voice_ ,  _it's..._ "Castiel!? What the fuck are you doing here!?"  
"I was hunting,-"   
"Ha, an Angel, hunting with its wings exposed? A Hunter could've gotten you."  
"My wings just came out, it wasn't my intention."  
"...get up."  
"Pardon?"  
"Well, it's raining and with your wings out and about like that you'd be dead."  
"I might need help."  
"Why?" Nick knitted his eyebrows, trying to figure out what the Angel meant until he noticed blood pooling from the left leg, "Motherfucker..."  
The blonde grabbed the angel by his arm, hoisting him up; letting the arm rest around his shoulders.  
  "We should head to the bunker," Castiel said,   
"Can't you fly there?"  
"No, my grace is low so I can't fly."  
"Fuck..."  
_____  
Dean sat the table, waiting for his angel friend.  
"What's taking him so long?" the older Winchester asked, "Not sure, Dean, I-"  
the sound of footsteps alerted them, the brothers whipped out their guns as they stood up.  
"Dean? Sam?" to their relief, it was just Castiel and- "Nick?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

____  
Sam was tending Cass's wound as Dean was lecturing Cass about fighting demons while being low on grace.  
   Nick was in the same room he had been before, the lamp shining on his face.  
The sound of the handle clicking as it was turned and the door opened.  
"Nick..?"  
"Castiel.."   
Castiel didn't have his trenchcoat on, nor his tie. Maybe the airconditioner broke..  
"Can I show you something?"  
"Sure."  
Castiel sped-walked over to Nick's bed, shoving glasses onto him-  
"Hey what was that for- Oh my God, is that a hellhound," Nick said.  
"Her name's Koifish. She's a puppy, just for now."  
  
"Koifish? That doesn't sound like a name for a hellhound." the blonde spoke.  
"Dean said I'm bad at naming things."  
"Dean's right."  
"That's not nice."  
"Geez, sorry....does she bite?"  
Castiel looked at Koifish, and back at Nick, then said "I'm trying to get her to stop,"  
"Where'd you get her anyway?" Lucifer's former vessel asked,  
"I found her, Sam and Dean don't know about her, if they did they'd kill her," Castiel said as he held the Hellhound puppy close, before setting it down onto the floor near his leg  
Nick went silent for a moment, taking off the HolyFire Glasses before raising a hand to stroke Cass's face.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'll make sure they won't."

 

 


End file.
